Talk:Sandworm
Testimonials On our way to farm gnat pellets we found one of these things killing everyone trying to campaign in Meriphataud Mountains S so my party decided to attack it, after a few minutes we made a full alliance of people wandering around and after an hour or so of kiting/nuking Kirin style, we killed it. It did drop an earth crystal tho, so i updated that on main page. no other drops :/ --Jadecc *easily killed with 3 at level 90. Rdm/blm (changed to /sch at 30%hp), Nin/war (tank), and Smn/whm with Garuda (the smn could have solo'd but nin made it easier). Need poisona cuz it hurts. Spammed Dia at last 20% hp until Doomvoid. -Defiledsickness *Killed with 3 over a period of 2 hours RDM/BLM RDM/BLM MNK/NIN. *Killed with 4 characters level 75 RDM/BLM(Lonebreaker) RDM/NIN(Peffernuss) BLM/NIN(Littlelilly) BLM/NIN(Littlejokers) on Bahamut server, 28/1/08, took 1 hour. *Killed with NIN, DRK, BLMx2, RDM, and PUP main healer. *Easily Solo'd with 90BST/45NIN. Sandworm doesn't hit too hard. Just keep calling Jug pets and using reward until "Call Beast" is ready to be used. I did have +40% reward gear, and a Reward recast of 60 seconds. I could have down without +reward and without -30 seconds reward recast. *The North Gustaberg S spawn is soloable by a very skilled RDM/NIN by kiting around the campaign fort and keeping Bio II/ III and Poison II on it at all times. It takes about 4:30 hours to kill if bio3 is merited. Must be careful not to outrun it, as it has a tendency to lose aggro and return back to it's spawn location. *Soloed as 90NIN/DNC till Doomvoid with relative ease. Saved TP till he used his in case I needed to erase myself then used Jin. Kept 5 finishing moves up for Reverse Flourish if I needed TP in a pinch which never happened. I let Doomvoid go off for fun. King Arthro was happy to see me and greeted me with a Waterga IV for 1300 effectively ending my fun.Carolyne 09:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'd as 90 DNC/NIN till Doomvoid. It used Doomvoid at 20% HP. I was planning on -attempting- a Stun with Violent Flourish, however it used the move before I could even pull it off. I did this without an Evasion set or Fan Dance. If you plan on doing it with an Evasion set, hopefully you have another person to help DD it. And as far as Fan Dance goes, I recommend against it. There's a chance the Sandworm will absorb it with Extreme Purgation, and you don't really want the worm having some PDT-. Was able to keep shadows up for a majority of the fight, able to cast Ichi fairly easily when needed. If you're about to die, HIGHLY suggest attempting to get distance. Depending on the area you're fighting it in, it usually has very bad pathing, as well as being fairly slow. I was able to kite it around while Healing Waltzing all of my debuffs away with no problem. --Kari 11:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Seen at East Ronfaure (S) outpost (where the C.A. is), right at the outpost and literally killing anyone inclined to fetch allied tags. We gathered a group and went on to kill it. I did notice that Desiccation is definitely a cone attack as multiple people were being hit at a time. Also noticed that it has an absolutely absurd resistance to Elegy, more so than Khimaira; casted about 40 times and landed it once. Probably because it's Earth based, but either way, probably the only way to land it is with Gjallar. Also, BLMs used Elemental Seal and cast Slow and it still resisted, but did land once or twice. I'll add some of this to the main article for clarification for those attempting to fight. I also dispelled Reraise a couple times, but we made sure it wasn't on at the end so can't confirm if it does or does not use this reraise. It hits fast, especially without reliable slow stick rate. --Wooooodum 23:51pm 30th April 2008 BST I was invited to a JP alliance that was fighting this in North Gustaberg. When it died, I got 115 limit points and 219 gil. The alliance contained 10 people, all level 75, and I had Sigil on (though I don't think that would affect anything in this case). Posting this in case anyone can figure out its level from that. --Kyrie 18:01, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Assuming no bonus xp/lp from mob type, this would make him approximately level 88. EXP level table shows player share to be 1.80 / max # of people in alliance while fighting (in this case 10). So 115 xp / 0.18 = ~630xp gained for the alliance, which makes the mob 13 levels higher than 75. -- 19:34, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Does anyone know what positions these pop at, at least in North Gusta S? Nicknick 12:32, 8 December 2007 :I don't know where it popped, but the one I fought in Gustaberg was in the area around the outpost. I can't say whether it was kited to there or not, though, as it was already around 50% when I first saw it. The JPs were kiting it around in the big open space there. --Kyrie 16:31, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Confirmed, it was sighted yesterday 3/23/08 (on Valefor Server) right next to the North Gustaberg S Campaign fort/outpost. I am not sure if it was kited there either but it was staying in that area. It seemed that no one wanted to fight it. This is the first time I've seen it since I started playing campaign in early January 08 and I've been participating in campaign in North Gustaberg S quite often. --ArwenUndomiel 16:58, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Myself and others took down the sighting mentioned above on Valefor - took us a good 12+ people and almost 2 hours after a full wipe, this thing really hurts. Not only does it drain all abilities, including 2hrs, it also stole my reraise at one point. One of our rdm's was able to dispel the reraise effect (as noted in chat logs)! I don't know if it actually could have reraised, like the Ix'aerns, but god help me if it could. Also, he is relatively easy to kite, he gets bored when chasing very quickly, just stick another enfeeble and keep going. --Avoisin 19:25, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Does anyone know how often it appears? Like I mentioned before, I've only seen it that one time. RE: Avoisin, good job on taking it down! Did you folks get any drops from it or exp? Seems that the rewards aren't much for such a tough NM so I wonder why SE even put it in. -- ArwenUndomiel 18:28, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :In North Gusta S it pops at E-11. It roams around between the places where your home nation will teleport you and the outpost. --Setherio 11:10, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Should this really belong to the Worms family? I mean, besides being worms, they share very little. If so, should we add the Sandworm's TP moves to the "Special Attacks" section on the Worms page? And should we combine the Bat Trios and Giant Bats page? >_> --Futan 09:01, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I agree. It needs its own separate category. Prior to Chains of Promathia, Fafnir and Nidhogg were the only wyrms, and I'm sure the same goes for Adamantoise and Aspidochelone before the final stages of RoZ were added. Most likely, S-E will add in more monsters based on this particular type in the future, because there's no use taking the time developing a monster model and only using it one monster. :Additionally, I thought the whole family-assignment convention for the Moblins/Goblins was based entirely off of TP moves. If that's the case, then that alone is grounds for a separate family.--Demitel 03:47, 12 December 2007 (UTC) you need to update the page there is one other zone that it is in you need to update the page there is one other zone that it is in. i was trying to update it but i chould not so here is the name to update it Batallia Downs (S) I can also confirm this sandworm in Batallia Downs (S), saw it on widescan during campaign. I also have seen this NM up in East Ronfaure S during a Campaign. I doubt it has any correlation to Campaign, just happened to spawn during that time, but the zone should be added. ---Kit- 03:22, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I added started a list of spells that work or don't really work on this Notorious Monster as a group of 9 of us fought it last night (DRG/WAR, SAM/THF, SAM/THF, DRK/SAM, RNG/NIN, RDM/NIN, RDM/WHM, MNK/NIN, BLM/WHM). We got it half way then our tank (MNK/NIN) died and we Grav. kited until everyone got unweakened and built TP on the little monsters in the area. A good strategy is to make all the DD melee use poison potions so the monster will absorb it with it effect drain ability. It's a pretty easy fight as long as you have gear macros and people listen. Sadly it didn't drop anything.. Altrage 02:20, 30 December 2007 (UTC)User:Altrage 8:18, 29 December 2007 Special Attacks * Are you sure about the description of 'Dessication' in Sandworm? Because I copied the description from Sandworms Category and it differs greatly. --Elvaron 17:24, 10 January 2008 (UTC) I've taken the liberty to move notes on the ability (if it is the ability Dessication, that they mention) under this section: * Added a note about the worm's ability to strip unused abilities including unused 2Hours. Also my alliance noted that the worm took more magic damage when there was no active campaign in the area versus when there was an active campaign, but more information on that is needed. Eslyn 06:57, 10 January 2008 (UTC) * This thing also has a move (possibly 2h) that clears ALL job abilities of everyone in AoE range, including our 2H abilities. All were set as if they'd just been used. Also, the Status Drain move also takes negative effects. The AoE Blind+Silence that it uses would often be cleared by this. Yunchang 05:00, 6 December 2007 (UTC) After fighting the Sandworm I added Special Abilities to the wiki. The abilities don't seem to be a 360 degree AoE rather than cone shaped with the target the center. At one time it used Desiccation 8 times within a second, so I'm sort of unsure exactly what that one did. Some party members claimed it changed resistances between physical and magical and others argue that it was similar to Erase. I couldn't figure out which ability (if it was one listed) did the consumption of job abilities so I just made a note. Setherio 11:10, 7 February 2008 (UTC) : The Special Abilities were already there, but admin decided that they should not be displayed at the NM. --Elvaron 12:58, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Title Does anybody know if there is an NPC to regain the title if you were to do a quest and recieve a new one?--Uwen.Unicorn 10:16, 20 March 2008 (UTC) theres a title bard in each city S zone iirc.Tahngarthortalk- 23:29, 28 March 2008 (UTC) I know the Bard guy in SandyS will give you back the title if you haven't found out yet.Altrage 05:36, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Is the Sandworm a Campaign NM/Mob? I saw this monster right next to the outpost/campaign fort in North Gustaberg during Campaign Battle and it was not clear if it was a campaign only NM because it did not disapear when campaign was over. If it is NOT a campaign only NM, Square-Enix needs to move it's spawn point further away because it was interfering with campaign, a lot of level 75 folks were dropping like flies due to the sandworm attacking them while they were already in battle with campaign mobs. Please note that this mob is extremely dangerous and I urge everyone to stay far far away from it unless you are prepared to fight it in a full level 75 party with a sound plan. --ArwenUndomiel 16:54, 24 March 2008 (UTC) It will not aggro you if you are in campaign. It will most definately Aggro you even if you have campaign tags on I'm afraid. I stood beside it without taking any actions to take screenshots (since I'd read it didn't aggro people in campaign) and as soon as it finished killing a poor galka that'd taken a swing at it, it turned to me. Soon after I was a fresh corpse waiting for it to walk away so I could reraise. Whist East Ronfaure S Killed in East Ronfaure , it spawned by the outpost and would not go away , making campaign battle impossible , because when you got close enough to get a campaign tag it spotted you and killed you . Players in the area created an alliance and killed , it dropped nothing . Started out with 6 players and as more players showed up for campaign they were added to the alliance and wound up being an alliance of 18 to kill it . allied tags "Extreme Purgation: AoE ability which drains *all* buffs and debuffs, transferring them to Sandworm (except sigil)." "Seems to become tougher during campaigns. Players should NOT use Allied Tags." So..Does this thing absorb tag status also or something? --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 06:07, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Use of Allied Tags would negate any drops or experience gained from the fight for all involved. Although as of now I believe it still drops nothing. I remember reading somewhere about skins and fangs in the dat files. Maybe someday SE will add them and recipes that use them. --Uwen.Unicorn 11:57, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Doomvoid Is it even possible to kill this thing anymore with the mob doing this weird stuff? Tahngarthortalk- 04:40, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Since Doomvoid now transports people to a new Area, equipped with these monster versions of other NMs and extremely powerful gear -- could we possibly create a new page for the event? As it stands we can look up Sandworm...or the NMs, but there's not really a solid place to discuss and\or record info regarding the Doomvoid event itself. Kallo Landis I was wondering After Doomvoid does the Sandworm de-spawn or does it drop hate and move on roaming? is their a spawn time really anymore if ppl dont want to kill it? if ppl just want to get warped to BCNM? --Trunxrdm 18:29, 22 June 2008 (UTC) It dies upon using Doomvoid... kinda weird, it eats people, then dies. Maybe that's supposed to be it going back underground or something. --Urth 05:12, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :"Note if someone casts Stun on Doomvoid, this will cause the Sandworm to die and you will not be teleported into the BCNM." - Do people still get Exp, Title, Gil, and does it drop (or has it dropped) crystals? --Woooodum 01:37, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think so. I've beaten him before the whole doomvoid thing though and I'm proud of my title. A few nights ago I saw him and me and a few others were going to try to get him, but others got there first. We watched... a long time... He did use doomvoid and suck them in. Right when he did he went unclaimed for a moment and we attacked him. He had about 15% HP remaining. Within 10 seconds of us attacking he fell to the ground but it was not by our doing. No titles were issued but then again, we didn't "kill him" nor were we the ones part of the alliance that fought him. We did have last claim on him though and he died while we had claim, but no titles or gil or exp. I'm just glad I got my title - Sandworm Wrangler - back when I first crossed his path. Damn proud of that title ^_^ --Setherio 23:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :*That is wierd, I've noticed this behaviour with some HNMs regardless of how they died, could it be that titles gained from HNMs cannot be gained twice? Please note this is just a theory. "Note: Appears to NOT warp the player with the most hate" when we did it, the DRK that was afk most of the time and joined the party at the end was left out.--Claudus.Fairy 21:32, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I've talked to a GM today after a single member of a JP HNM held on to Sandworm for nearly a half hour, where literally the GM said that s/he was "unable to get involved as this particular NM does have an automatic counter-measure." I asked if it had a rage timer, and the GM confirmed that "Indeed it does have a rage timer. Again, we cannot get involved with monsters that do." --StyxRiver 04:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Has there been any official confirmed respawn timers for Sandworm after he has been killed *without* using Doomvoid? still the 20~25hr? or 2~3 days? we had Sandworm tonight and he refused to DV, so we dragged him to the Grauberg (S) zone and let him de-aggro, he roamed around for a while and regen'd back to around 60% so we started to engage him again. Still no DV, does not compute :| Dawezy 16:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC)